


Sci-fi matters

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Castle, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, andiamo! Se ti piace 'Nebula 9' non puoi detestare 'Doctor Who'! Insomma, non è normale!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sci-fi matters

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

**Sci-fi matters**

 

"Castle, no!" Beckett si sente un disco rotto a forza di ripetere le stesse cose.

"Oh, andiamo! Se ti piace 'Nebula 9' non puoi detestare 'Doctor Who'! Insomma, non è normale!"

Kate non ha proprio voglia di sentirsi dire da un bambino troppo cresciuto cosa sia normale o meno, quindi lo fulmina con un'occhiataccia. "Ho detto no. Non verrò al Comicon con te così. Non assomiglio a nessuna delle Companion. E tu non assomigli al Dottore."

"Oh, non importa. Potresti fare..." Castle la squadra, cercando una corrispondenza. "Sara Jane? E io potrei cercare una sciarpa immensa e..."

"No!"

Castle riflette per alcuni secondi. "E se ti vestissi da TARDIS?"

"Castle!"


End file.
